Shiresland Peter Pan
Shiresland Peter Pan is a 1996 American musical adventure comedy film based on J.M. Barrie's Peter Pan. It is the fifth feature film to star The Shiresland and was directed by Brian W. Armstrong. Similarly to its predecessor The Shiresland Fairy Tales, the key roles were played by live-action actors, with the Shiresland in supporting roles. The live-action actors consisted of Simon Callow, Wallace Shawn, Mara Wilson and Ben Kingsley in his feature film debut. Matthew Mouse appeared as Peter Pan, Michelle Mouse as Tiger Lilly, Pippin the Bug King as John Darling, Tip the Mouse as Michael Darling and Douglas Duck as J.M. Barrie Live-Action Cast: *Simon Callow as Captain Hook/George Darling *Wallace Shawn as Mr. Smee *Mara Wilson as Wendy Darling *Paige O'Hara as Mary Darling *Embeth Davidtz, Cat Deeley, Amanda Root, Lorraine Kelly, Meg Ryan and Geena Davis as Mermaid Lagoon *Ben Kingsley as Indian Chief *Catherine O'Hara as Brave *Matthew Broderick as Squaw *Pam Ferris as Indian Chief's Wife *Sean Young as Brave's Mother In-Law *Tom Jones as Singing Pirate with Accordion *Margaret Kerry as Liza *Kelsey Grammer as Edward Quiller Couch (uncredited) *Michael Angelis as Train Conductor (uncredited) *Paul Collins as Fairy Guide (voice) *Jason Alexander as Fireflyer (voice) *Lena Headey as Jeopardy Fairy (voice) *Terry Wogan as Prime Minister *Anne Robinson as Miss Fulsom *Brittany Murphy as Princess Luna *Mary Brian as Queen Mab (voice) *Miriam Margolyes as Sinistra (uncredited) *John Cleese as The Judge (uncredited) *Michael Buerk as News Reporter (uncredited) *Peter Ustinov as Amusement Park Keeper (uncredited) Shiresland performers: *Charles Martinet as Matthew Mouse as Peter Pan, Sparky the Bee, Big Bunny as Nibs, Fairies and Baker as Indians *Frank Welker as Douglas Duck as J.M. Barrie, Ringo the Rat as Slightly, Dr. Benson Honeydew as Indians, Clammy as Pirates, Skipper the Fly, Nana (voice) and Fairies *Paul Winchell as Boofy as Cubby the Bear Lostboy, Michelle Mouse as Tiger Lily, Sid the Cricket, Fairies and Jose Carioca as Pirates *Pat Pinney as Chris as The Twin Lostboy 1 and Fairies *Jim Cummings as Dhris as The Twin Lostboy 2, Pippin the Bug King as John Darling, Henry the Bear (voice), Fairies and Silly the Chef as Indians *Alan Oppenheimer as Tinkerbell (voice), Tip the Mouse as Michael Darling, Stinky as Pirates, Lewis the Sea-Rex as Pirates, Kit Colby, Solomon Caw (voice), Fairies, News Announcer, The Newsman and Tomato *John Stephenson as Mr. Eagle as Pirates and Fairies *Neil Ross as Doglion as Pirates and Fairies *Michael Bell as Drunk Man as Pirates and Fairies *Bill Farmer as Bodydog as Pirates (voice) (uncredited) *John Shires as Black Peter as Indians *Pat Fraley as Naughty Owl as Pirates *Billy West as Silly Man as Pirates *Frank Oz as Tick-Tock the Crocodile (voice), Fozzie Bear as Paddington Bear and Fairies (uncredited) *Kevin Clash as Tick-Tock the Crocodile (in-suit performer) and Fairies (uncredited) *Steve Whitmire as Nana (in-suit performer), Kermit the Frog as TV Reporter and Fairies (uncredited) *Jerry Nelson as Tinkerbell (puppeteer only), Ma Bear as Aunt Lucy and Fairies (uncredited) *Francis Wright as Solomon Caw (puppeteer only) and Fairies (uncredited) *Bill Barretta as Henry the Bear (in-suit performer) and Fairies (uncredited) *Dave Goelz as Bodydog as Pirates (puppeteer only) and Fairies (uncredited) *Brian Henson as Fairies and Fireflyer (puppeteer only) (uncredited) *David Rudman as Fairy Guide (puppeteer only) and Fairies (uncredited) *Louise Gold as Fairies, Jeopardy Fairy (puppeteer only) and Queen Mab (puppeteer only) (uncredited) *Sarah Shires as Fairies (uncredited) Release *Shiresland Peter Pan was released theatrically on 18 October, 1996 in the United States and Canada and 17 October 1997 in the United Kingdom and Ireland. Attached Short Film *Theatrically, the film was accompanied by the Beauty and the Beast Animation Studios short film, Detective Rat. Trivia *The film marks the first Peter Pan adaptation where Captain Hook and Mr. Darling are played by the same actor. Rating: *Although this movie was rated G in the United States, it was rated U in the United Kingdom. Home video releases VHS *Shiresland Peter Pan DVD *Shiresland Peter Pan Category:1996 Category:1996 films Category:Michael Shires films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Movies Category:Musical Category:Films Category:Peter Pan Category:Matthew Mouse films Category:Films featuring puppetry Category:Films set in London Category:Live-Action Movies Category:Films set in England Category:Films set in Australia Category:G Rated Movies Category:Stories that are rated G Category:Films directed by Brian W. Armstrong Category:Films produced by David W. Armstrong Category:Film scores by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Film scores by Julian Nott Category:Films based on novels